Le Problème Avec Kevin
by Auntie Shara
Summary: Kevin discovers that Edd is attracted to him shortly after his dorky neighbor comes out of the closet. What will happen when fire meets ice, playboy meets dork? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Le Problème Avec Kevin Chapter 1 – What is it, When All's Said and Done, a Kiss?

 **A/N- "What is it, when all's said and done, a kiss? A deeper pledge, a more exacting promise, an avowal that wishes to confirm its rights, a rose-coloured dot on the 'i' of the verb 'to like': a secret for lips not ears, the infinity of a moment that makes a noise like a bee, a communion with the sweet taste of a flower, a way to let the heart breathe a little more, and taste the soul at the borders of the lips!" Cyrano de Bergerac Act 3 Scene 10**

The darkness of night was alleviated as the screen to his smart phone illuminated the room ever so slightly, displaying the name and picture of the person who was calling him at such an hour. The silent stillness of the sleeping house was broken when the soft buzzing sound of his phones vibrations against his bedside table filled the room with its incessant nagging for attention. Groaning softly as he was roused from his sleep so rudely in the middle of the night, he turns over in his bed and tilts the device towards him but was aware of whose picture it would be on the screen before he even reached out his hand. He lets out a frustrated sigh as his suspicions were confirmed when he sees the playful yet teasing smirk upon the red heads face in the picture. His well-defined body was leaning casually against the brick wall of the school building, the white tank top he was wearing was showing off just enough of his flesh to increase his sex appeal. His muscular arms were crossed in front of his chest causing his pecks to become more defined then they usually would be in a natural standing position. The look within his deep green eyes combined with the teasing grin upon his beautiful lips sent the nonchalant message loud and clear that he was aware of what Edd was thinking. And Edd would only admit to himself that at the moment he took that picture his thoughts were anything but pure and innocent, though he hadn't yet admitted that to Kevin at the time. He would also admit that he now knew that the Casanova rumors about Kevin Barr were all true, that he was well versed in how to maximize and use his sex appeal to his advantage.

Unfortunately for Edd that even with this knowledge he was finding it hard to resist such a charming and charismatic man, he subconsciously shudders with desire as his mind recalls the few times he has seen his perfectly sculpted male physic laid bare for the world to see. But he was trying, he takes in a deep breath to still the fast pace of his expectant heart and lays the phone back down to roll over to try to go back to sleep. It was nearly two o'clock in the morning and it was the first day of school tomorrow. What was Kevin thinking being up this late, the phone goes silent and the room grows dark again as the call ends. But the silence and darkness would only last long enough for Kevin to hit the call button again after hanging up when the voice mail picked up instead of Edd. Letting out a frustrated huff of breath, he rolls over quickly and picks up the phone, removing the charging cord in one quick motion. He was bristling with frustration as he hit the button to answer the call, "What?"

His voice was quiet as he spoke, "Hey babe," Edd was aware that he was probably trying not to wake his parents up with their conversation.

But really, hey babe, is that all he has to say at this hour of night, what about I'm sorry I woke you, or at least show some regret for the lateness of the call. Why couldn't he have taken the hint the first time he ignored his call and let him sleep. "Are you aware of how late it is Kevin," Edd's voice was filled with grogginess, hopefully giving Kevin the clue he needed to end the call quickly.

There was a short pause, to which Edd assumed Kevin was checking his phone to see what time it was, "Oh, I'm sorry babe," his voice was still soft but now soothing, "I didn't realize. I just woke up missing you and needed to hear your voice," those words tugged at Edd's heartstrings.

"No harm done," he yawned at the end of his sentence to emphasis his intent, "I am positive I will be able to get back to sleep in no time." He waited for a second to see if Kevin had gotten the hint, then continued, "Goodnight, Kevin, I'm going back to sleep, I'll see you," but he wasn't able to finish his sentence as Kevin had interrupted him.

His silent voice was casual as he spoke, "Can you come to the window first, I want to see your face before I go to bed."

"But I'm warm and comfortable now," Edd didn't want to get out of his bed, as he was sure that in doing so he would be roused even further from the sleep that he now craved.

"Please, babe," his soft tone was pleading, "It'll give me something good to dream about," his suggestive words had made Edd feel happy. And for that moment he felt as though he was the most important person in Kevin's life, because he wanted to hear his voice and see his face for no other reason than he liked him.

"Alright," Edd conceded to his wishes a flung the blankets back "But only for a moment, then I really must be getting back to sleep."

"Thanks babe, you've made my night," why did such a simple compliment make Edd's heart beat so rapidly. Reaching the window he opens it with his free hand and looks across the street to Kevin's house, but found that the light in Kevin's room was off, "Boo."

Edd nearly jumped out of his skin when the red head jumped into view, backing up a few paces in the process, "Oh my god Kevin, you nearly gave me a heart attack," he quietly seethed. Edd was now wishing that the designers of his home hadn't built that overhang over the garage door right under his window.

Kevin hung up his phone and leaned into the open window, resting his bare arms casually upon the frame of the window, the fabric of his tank top hugging the form of his body. "I'm sorry babe," he was trying to control his hushed laughter, "I couldn't help myself."

"What are you doing here," Edd took a cautious step forward, he wasn't a fan of Kevin's prankster side.

Kevin slowly extends his hand and cups Edd's cheek, caressing it softly with his thumb, "I needed to touch you, to make sure that this was all real."

" _God damnit Kevin, why do you have to look at me with those beautiful green eyes, like I'm the only one in this world you want to gaze upon,"_ Edd thought to himself, "Make sure what is real."

"That you really like me," Kevin leans in further, inching his way closer, "That Saturday wasn't a dream."

He closes the last few inches of distance between their lips and Edd's mind is filled with nothing but the sensation of his mouth against his own. It was soft and tender but filled with passion as he deepened the kiss a moment later, his lips tasting of peppermint. His stubble introducing a new and pleasurable sensation into the mix, the feel of his hand sliding down to the curve of his back increased Edd's excitement noticeably as he gasped for breath as they changed positions. _"Am I shaking? Are my knees about to give out? God, I look like such a virgin,"_ Edd was subconsciously cataloging everything, trying to sear this moment into his memory banks so that he would never forget it. It was, after all, only his second real kiss, the first having been obtained only last Saturday, but was all to brief as it was done in secrecy at a crowded party.

Parting their lips slowly, Kevin pulls back with his eyes closed, sucking upon his bottom lip as though he was savoring the flavor, a look of elation upon his face. "Damn baby, that was hot," he opens his eyes and catches Edd's gaze, those green orbs filled with desire, "Can I come in?"

Edd could clearly see the outline of Kevin's package running down the leg of his sweatpants, straining against the fabric as it was coming to life. He was reluctant to give in to this request, "I don't know Kevin, it's late, there's school tomorrow and I need to get to sleep."

Kevin's words were still winded from the kiss, "You like me, don't you?"

"Of course I do," he reassured him.

"I like you too," he sits upon the window frame and begins to bring one leg over and into the room, "I just want to spend some more time with you is all," he draws the other leg in and stands, closing the window behind him.

Edd grasped for another excuse to validate his apprehension, "But I haven't asked my parents if you can stay."

"Are they home?" Edd shakes his head no as he takes a few steps closer, "Then I'm sure they wouldn't mind you having a friend stay over." He wraps his arm around the small of Edd's back, pulling him to his embrace, pressing their bodies together he brushes a stray hair out of Edd's eyes, "I promise to be a gentleman." He joins their lips together for a passionate goodnight kiss as he leads the enamored boy to his bed.

 **A/N- It's a short chapter for me I know, but I have plans (insert sinister laughter as we fade to black)**


	2. I Dare to be Myself at Last, I Dare

Le Problème Avec Kevin Chapter 2 - I Dare to be Myself at Last, I Dare...

 **A/N -** **Cyrano** **Yes different, for protected by the night I dare to be myself at last, I dare... Where was I? I don't know! – all this – forgive my emotion – it's so delicious... it's so new this magic potion!** **Roxane** **So new?** **Cyrano** **So new...why yes...to be so sincere: fear of being mocked, always grips my heart, here...** **Roxane** **Mocked, for what?** **Cyrano** **Why for...daring! ...Yes, that same heart of mine is always veiled by wit, through shame: I reach out for a star, and I stop, instead, for fear of ridicule, to gather a flower-let! Cyrano de Bergerac act 3 scene 7**

 **Three months ago.**

It was fast approaching the end of their junior year of high school, when Edd found himself troubled by a single nagging thought. Well it was more like a multitude of thoughts, if you included all the what ifs and probabilities that this single concern could bring about in his life. Since before puberty, he has been aware that he has found the male gender of the species more appealing than the females. But he had, at first, thought that it was born from a sense of admiration for those he had been drawn to, the athletes or singers he had seen on T.V. for example. That there was some quality about these individuals that made people want to be around them, a magnetism, that at the time he could not put his finger on. But once he had hit puberty around his eleventh year of life, and started going through all those natural bodily changes that wreak havoc upon every teenager's existence, is when he discovered the nature of his attraction to men.

This thought at first had petrified him, as he was already an outcast at school for his well above average intellect, and the prospect of widening the gap between himself and the rest of society was terrifying. That is why he has kept quiet about this part of himself for the past six years, in the hopes of getting through high school under the radar. The original plan that he had formed when he was younger was to fully explore this part of himself in college, then come to a decision on whether to come out or not. For he had heard that people in college were more open minded about these kinds of things, more so than the kids in high school were. He was to discover that this college coming of age story that he had dreamt up was not required. For he had found himself, with the help of masturbatory exploration centering around a certain morning jogging red head in all his shirtless glory and had come to terms with who he is.

Which brings us back to his current predicament, and the debate he was having on whether he should come out now or wait until he graduates next year like he had originally planned. He wanted his parents to know who he truly is, for they deserved to know, and he might just get an alley in the process to help stop his grandmother from trying to fix him up. Then there were his two best friends, who were more like brothers to him, they to deserved to know, and he was certain that they would accept him without pause. The thought that was staying his hand now, was the fact that the more people who knew about him would increase the chances of everyone knowing. But his logical mind was telling him that he couldn't keep this a secret forever, that he would eventually have to tell them and that it was best to do so sooner rather than later. So a decision was made to take that leap of faith, and his friends where going to be that trial run for the big reveal to his parents, a chance to iron out all the details on how he would present the news to them. Also, if he had misjudged his friend's loyalty and the depth of their understanding and this affair went south, he could take a step back and rethink this decision without going through the trauma of parental disapproval.

But with his nervous running amuck as he sits in the back of Eddy's classic baby blue '67 beetle, the well-planned speech he had prepared turned into simply two words as the vehicle comes to a stop in the schools parking lot, "I'm gay."

Eddy shuts off the engine and quickly turns around to face him, "You're what?" Ed had apparently missed his declaration as his attention was fully devoted to his comic book, Mars Needs Cheerleaders, or some other fanciful fiction that he adores.

"I am a gay cisgender male," he repeated with confidence and there was still no response from Ed. But the gentle giant did open his door to step out, grab his bookbag and pull the seat forward for Double D without taking his eyes away from his book.

"Are you sure," Eddy's expression was one of concern as he spoke, "It's not just some."

Double D interrupts him, for though he knew his friend meant well, he didn't want his sexuality to be invalidated with such a statement, "I am quite sure Eddy." He quickly makes his exit out of the car and pushes the seat back into place. Finding Ed waiting for them just a few feet away as he closes the door, the boy had still not removed his eyes from those printed pages.

Eddy steps out of his car and pulls his seat back as he spoke, "We've got your back D, you know that right," he extracts his backpack from the backseat and closes his door again.

"I know you do," he replied as he anxiously glances over at Ed from the side of his eye, desiring some form of confirmation from the gentle giant that he agreed with Eddy, but none was forthcoming.

Eddy comes around the front of the car to walk towards the building, the other two falling naturally into line with him to keep his pace, "Just be careful, alright man, because who knows what these assholes will do to ya if they find out."

"I am well aware of the possible outcomes if they do," the pit in his stomach was growing as he glances one more time at Ed. Though his friend hadn't shown any hostility towards him, it was his now neutral silence that was causing him to worry.

Ed finally unglues his eyes from his comic as he feels Double D looking at him and catches his friends gaze and asks curiously, "Why does Double D look sad Eddy."

Eddy waves his right hand dramatically, motioning towards Double D as he speaks, "I don't know, maybe it's because you've been more worried about your damn comics then what he's been trying to tell ya, ya numbskull."

His countenance turns into one of worried yet apologetic demeanor as he tucks his comic into his back pocket, "I'm sorry Double D, what were ya sayin."

Eddy takes the lead, speaking softly and hopefully in a way that couldn't be directly linked to the topic at hand, "He was tellin us how much he like wieners." He would admit that his choice of words, held in their true context, was rather crude, but his hope was that if someone in the crowd around them had overheard him, it could easily be played off as a food choice.

The carefree giant spoke louder than the other two were comfortable with as he replies, "Oh, I already know that Double D likes franks and beans Eddy," drawing a few eyes of the curious crowd towards them.

Eddy seethed quietly through gritted teeth as he tried to get his point across again, "No you moron, he likes cocks." Double D was mortified as he walked between the two of them, pulling his beanie low to his brow as they made their way to the front entrance of the school. Small groups of students where standing along the sidewalk in front of the entrance, talking with their friends before their day of higher learning would begin.

"Double D, I didn't know you liked them too," Ed looked jovial as he grabs his friend up in a brotherly bear hug, nearly squishing the life out of him, "We couldn't have baby chicks without them."

Eddy yanks Ed by the ear to pull him down to his level, with the side effect of making him release Double D in the process, "He's gay you nitwit." Those words came out louder than he had intended due to his aggravation, drawing the more attention from the nearby students.

"Duh," Ed says sarcastically, "I already knew that," then walks into the school as though the revelation was no big deal. He was quickly followed by an exasperated Double D, who had caught the eyes of several of the nearby jocks after Eddy's outburst. "Silly Double D," he pushes his friends beanie back up to sit properly upon his head with a gentle petting sweep of his hands, "You're the butter to my toast, the gravy in my bowl, and nothin's gonna change that."

"Thank you, Ed," he looks down at the floor admonishing himself for ever doubting his friend.

"See I told you we had your back," Eddy slaps the back of Double D's shoulder and rests his hand there, pulling his friend in for a side hug. Whispering softly into his ear, "Sorry about that man, but I don't think anyone heard me," he said more out of need to reassure himself then Double D.

Two jovial teens pass them on the left, laughing loudly as they walk by. One of them turning to face the trio once he was within their view to exaggeratedly kiss the air, causing a loud puckering sound with the act. As the other boy says loudly over the noisy crowded hall, "Fresh out of the closet and he's already got himself two boyfriends."

"What did you say ass hate," Eddy said through angry gritted teeth as he balled his hand into a fist, itching for a fight. Ed steps between Double D and the pair of jocks, making himself a human barrier between them and his precious friend.

The one who was making the kissing sounds turns to his friend, "Do you believe this little shit," motioning toward Eddy with his thumb, causing both jocks to break out into laughter at the thought.

The original heckler stifles his laughter to continue his taunts, "We were just wondering why the two of you call him Double D, is it because he loves double the dick." Motioning between Ed and Eddy with one hand as he adjusts his red make America great again hat with the other, insinuating that they were the suppliers of said genitalia.

A hand is slapped upon the shoulder of the heckler, causing him to look behind him at its owner, "That's enough Jeremy."

"Oh, come on Nat, we're just having a laugh," the boy protests as he roughly shrugs the hand from his shoulder. But his eyes were nervously darting back and forth between the two who now challengingly stood before him. As though he was expecting either Nat or Kevin to lunge at him with fists flying at any moment.

Double D looks in awe at the man he has barely had any interaction with since he started attending school here three months ago. But even without the bonds of friendship between them, he was now defending him, "Sounds more like you're harassing him to me."

"Damn straight that homophobe's harassin us," Eddy added in a harsh tone, accusingly pointing at Jeremy.

"Fuck off Skipper," Kissy face, or as everyone else knows him as Ethan, spits.

Nat did not acknowledge what Eddy had said but took it into account as he focus his attention upon the two pricks and speaks sternly, "I would suggest you leave them alone." He needed to quickly make it clear to these two that this kind of behavior would not be tolerated in or out of his presence.

Kevin shifts his weight as he crosses his arms, his eyes stern and disapproving, "Because lord only knows what the coach will do to you when he finds out that you've been discriminating a minority." A wicked grin forms upon the face of the captain of next year's football team, "It just might cost you any chance you thought you had at a scholarship." He jabs his finger into Jeremy's chest to emphasis his point, "Not to mention your place upon the team." He shifts his gaze to the boy beside Jeremy, "And I'm just fucking disappointed in you Ethan, what would your uncle think."

Nat takes the reigns as Ethan averts his gaze from Kevin and towards the three dorks again, his eyes filled with malice and contempt. "From now on, you are not to look at them," Ethan's eyes snap back to Nat, "Or speak to them, hell I don't even want you breathing the same air as them." He looks from one to the other, waiting for some kind of acknowledgement to his words but was so irritated with them that he stanches Jeremy's hat off his head and tosses it down the hall. "Now get the fuck out of my sight and don't make me have this conversation again."

Both boys go running in the direction that the hat was thrown, just proving once again that bullies faced with someone their own size will just turn tail and run. It also helps that Nat has quickly garnered the reputation of someone who does not back down and would make their lives a living hell, making the few moments of laughter they had gotten from their teasing not worth the pain. "Dude, we had it under control," Eddy states abrasively, trying not to lose face in front of his friends, though everyone present knew that he contributed very little to the end result.

"You alright Double Daring," Nat says as he pushes passed Eddy to check on the timid boy, Big Ed steps out of the way so that the two could converse but did not leave his friends side.

"Yes, I am quite alright, thank you Nat," he replied, though he was slightly confused as to why he was checking on his wellbeing, since he wasn't physically accosted.

"Hey, don't forget about me," Kevin chimed in, playfully acting hurt at not being recognized for his daring rescue.

"My apologies Kevin, I do appreciate your gallant deeds," Double D's cheeks go flush as he catches Kevin's eyes, quickly looking away to try and hide his blushing face.

"Yeah gallant, sir lance-a-lot," Eddy seethes for not receiving any form of recognition for his contribution and the fact that his once great rival had just saved their butts from a royal ass whooping.

"Well I don't think you will have to worry about those guys for a while," Nat says confidently. "But why don't I give you my number, just in case they're bigger idiots then I originally thought," he motions for Double D to hand him his phone as Kevin looks on with interest.

"Certainly, if you think it will help," he fishes his phone out of his pocket then unlocks it before handing it over.

"Cool," Nat takes the device and quickly types in his info, which also included his email address and home address for good measure, then hits the call button. And as his phone begins to vibrate and ring in his pocket he explains, "This way I've got your number, so I know who's calling."

Before Nat could hand the device back or lock it, Kevin snatches it from him and begins to type, "Yeah he's got a bad enough habit of not picking up, and in case he doesn't," he catches Double D's eyes with a smirk upon his face, "You can call me." To his surprise Kevin winks at him, bringing forth another wave of embarrassing blush upon his cheeks. Causing him to avert his gaze, eliciting a playful chuckle from the jock as he holds out the phone to return it to its owner.

As Nat unlocks his own phone to add Double D's number to his contacts, he notices the time, "Come on man, we've got to get going, we're going to be late." He pats Kevin upon the shoulder and displays his phone as proof of the urgency of his statement. "We'll see you guys around," he says as he begins to walk away at a hurried pace but maintains a casual demeanor as he waves to the trio, "Especially you, Double Dangerous."

"Call me if you need anything dork," Kevin says solely to Double D with that flirtatious smirk dancing across his lips as he follows behind his friend.

"Does that man have no shame," Eddy says once they were out of earshot of the two retreating jocks and turns to head in the opposite direction, "I think he'll flirt with anything that has two legs."

"Not that chickens Eddy," Ed wails as he flails his hands about before grabbing ahold of Eddy's sleeve, "Please tell me he's not after the chickens."

"For fuck sack Lumpy," he pushes Ed away with his free hand, "It's just a figure of speech."

"I think you're being ridiculous Eddy," Double D points out after Ed's outburst as he takes his place beside them, "Why would he be flirting with me, he's straight."

"Of course he's fucking straight, Sockhead, there's a line of girls around the block pining over him or bitching about him to prove his lady killer ways," Double D had to wonder if Eddy was just jealous over the amount of action Kevin was supposedly getting. "But I get this feeling that he gets off on flirting with people who he knows will respond to it. Like it's some kind of power trip, and when the person he's been teasing comes to him like," he changes his voice to mock those in love, "Oh Kevin, you're so hot, so manly, I think I'm in love. He'll be all like," he then impersonates Kevin, "Sorry babe, I wasn't tryin to lead you on, I'm just a douche bag who can't control his dick or ego."

Double D and Ed laugh at their friend's shenanigans, "That's not a very nice thing to say Eddy, especially after he helped us like that."

"Well I can see that mister Casanova's already got your lips wrapped around his little finger," Eddy grabs his junk to emphasis which finger he meant, then steps into their first class of the day. Though Eddy would have to admit later on that the two jocks had really helped them out as both Jeremy and Ethan did everything in their power to steer clear of the trio for the rest of the school year. Though the damage had already been done and the whole school knew about Double D's sexuality, no one dared to make a negative statement about it knowing that he was under the protection of Nat and Kevin.

The rest of the school day went by without anymore incidents, the trio going home at the end of the day in Eddy's baby blue beetle, excitedly conversing about the upcoming direct to video release that Ed was looking forward to, The Chopping Mall. Once back in the Cul-de-Sac, the three teenagers said their farewells and went their separate ways. Edd rushing home to start the chores his parents had left him to do via the little yellow post-it notes that they had placed all throughout the house. Once completed he would sit down at the dinning room table by himself to eat the dinner that his mother had lovingly prepared for him before going to work. After his meal, the rest of his school day evening would be spent on completing his homework so that he could maintain his GPA and hopefully get into an Ivy League School once he has graduated next year. And from there it would be straight to bed to get his recommended eight hours of sleep, for a well-rested mind was a productive mind.

Pulling back the sheets of his well-made bed, he climbs in under the covers and plugs his phone into its charging cord before placing it upon his bedside table. Turning off the light he shimmies further under the covers and rests his head upon his pillows. But that sleep that he had carefully scheduled for himself was not to come just yet, as an unexpected phone call was begging him for attention. Picking up the device from where he had laid it, he answers it without looking at the screen, "If it isn't life threatening, Eddy, I'm hanging up now."

"Do you always answer your phone like that dork," Kevin's husky voice comes through the speaker instead of the familiar voice of his friend, causing Edd's heartbeat to quicken.

"Pardon me Kevin, I thought you were Eddy," he detaches the phone from its charger so he could sit up properly.

"Obviously," he chuckles lightly in amusement.

Edd furrows his brow a little at Kevin's teasing, "For somebody who has admonished others for teasing people, you do manage to use the word dork as often as you possibly can."

"It's a term of endearment dork," he chuckles again as he had to throw that last one in for good measure. "Like P. Diddy or Little John."

Well if that is how Kevin meant it, then he saw no reason not to let it slide, for now, "Was there some reason for calling me after nine?" He knew that everyone in the Cul-De-Sac has known what time he goes to bed, ever since they were in elementary school.

"Ah Shit dude, I'm sorry," Kevin sounded irritated with himself, "I should've remembered that you go to bed early, I just didn't notice what time it was."

"It's alright," Edd said, his grogginess causing his body, voice and demeanor to be relaxed, "Just look to see if my light is out before you call next time." Would there be a next time? Was this a subconscious invitation for Kevin to feel free to call him again?

Kevin spoke rapidly, as though he thought Edd would hang up on him if he didn't get to the point quickly, "Sorry I just really wanted to talk to you, to let you know that I thought you were brave today."

"Brave for what," he cocks a brow even though Kevin couldn't see him.

"For coming out to the school, don't you remember that you did that today?" Kevin replied in a tone that kind of said how could you forget about that, "It's the only thing anybody's been talking about, and almost everybody has your back."

"Well I wasn't trying to come out to the whole school, just my friends," he nervously laughs off the situation as he wasn't comfortable being the center of attention.

"Shit happens man," Kevin joins his soft laughter, "But you know, I don't think I could be that brave if I was in your shoes."

"I'm sure you could if you had to," Edd knew that this man was way braver then he could ever hope to be, just look at today, he made a stand against ignorance, while all Edd could do was to cower behind his friend. "I mean I'm a nobody at this school and you're already saying that these people, who by the way barely had anything to do with me yesterday, want to support me now. So, I'm sure that if Mr. Popular was going through something like this, he would have the entire school behind him waving pride flags in a parade."

"I'm not that popular Edd," he tried to argue while trying to look humble.

"You could have fooled me," Edd laughed.

"No, really, I'm not." His voice became serious, "All those people who you think like me, only come around because when they look at me, they see a good time in one way or another."

"Whose fault is that," Edd teased.

"Mine," Kevin conceded, "But it leaves me wondering who would have my back if things got serious, and just how many of them are only good time friends who would disappear, you know."

"You've got Nat," he tried to point out just how loyal this new friend of Kevin's seemed to be, but Kevin did not answer. And Edd understood as he had also had a small bit of doubt in the back of his mind on whether his friends would turn away once they found out his secret, "Then consider yourself lucky that you will never have to go through this and put your fears to the test."

"Yeah, aren't I lucky," Kevin replied under his breath.

"You are," Edd felt bad that Kevin was feeling this way about people who everyone though was his closest friends and wanted to change the subject to get his mind off of it. He clears his throat and begins a conversation, "So, are you excited about your term as captain next year?" The two of them spent the next hour talking about absolutely nothing of importance but also about everything that mattered to them the most. Over the course of the final month of that school year and throughout their summer vacation, they would spend an hour or more on the phone just talking. Getting to know each other more personally then they had ever attempted before in all their years of being neighbors.

 **A/N – The comic book and movie that Ed was interested in are both level titles from the super Nintendo video game Zombies Ate my Neighbors. Which would totally be up Ed's alley, as each level has a crazy B grade title and theme, for example "The scary sequel to level 7, Level 22 Revenge of Dr Tongue."**


	3. Wouldn't You Think We were in Some Den

Le Problème Avec Kevin Chapter 3 - Wouldn't You Think We were in Some Den of Vice!

 **A/N - Wouldn't you think we were in some den of vice! Drunkards! Brawlers! Gamblers! Cyrano de Bergerac Act 1 Scene 1.**

 **Eight days ago**

Double D sat curled up under a throw rug at the end of the couch in Ed's basement bedroom watching one of his friends famously campy B-grade horror movies, Seven Meals for Seven Zombies. Both Ed and Eddy watched eagerly as a cliché horror movie moment begins, and one of the couples sneak off for some intimate alone time in one of the bedrooms of the abandoned house. But Double D's attention was solely devoted to his phone as he read the text he had just received. The thumbnail portrait beside the name of the sender of said correspondence displayed the dashing smile and charismatic eyes of his new friend. "Hey Double Daredevil, I'm going to be throwing this kickass party tomorrow and I want you three to be there. But I'm going to be upfront with you," a few emoji's follow that statement which represented sex, drugs and alcohol, "Will probably be going on, but that doesn't mean you have to partake. It'll be cool, I promise, so come and chill with us."

The soft sounds of heated foreplay coming from the movie was quickly replaced by loud screaming, "Double D, you're missing it," Ed calls out to his friends to get his attention. Drawing Double D's eyes way from his phone and to the T.V. where he catches the gruesome sight of the couple being disemboweled by a mob of hungry zombies.

He barely flinches at the grizzly sight, "Well they broke the rules of all horror movies," the three of them speak simultaneously, "(Intercourse - Edd) (Fucking - Eddy) (Nookie - Ed) equals death." The three of them laughing at their failed attempt at synchronization as another chime comes from Double D's phone, bringing his attention to the device again.

But this time it wasn't Nat, "You going to the party tomorrow dork?"

Ah, Kevin, always the charmer, "You know the rules Sockhead, no phones," Eddy chided, "To think we raised you to be so rude."

Ed turns in his recliner to face his friend with both his hands clasped together, "Is it from a special someone," exaggeratedly bating his eyes.

"Fat chance of that," Eddy answered for him.

"And why do you believe that you are correct Eddy?" He turns his phone face down so that his friend could not see the screen, "For all you know, I could be in the midst of a once in a lifetime courtship as we speak."

Eddy blows out a quick breath between pursed lips then proceeds to mime the act of giving fellatio as he spoke, "Because you're still a vegan."

Double D scoffs at his friend's crude way of pointing out that he was still a virgin, "Why does my sexual experience, or lack thereof, have anything to do with whether I'm dating someone or not."

His two friends look at each other, silently asking the other if he had really just asked that question, then broke out into laughter, "It has everything to do with it Sockhead, I mean really, you overthink everything."

Ed chimes in with his loud voice, "He's gonna to kiss me goodnight," then continues his laughter.

Eddy took a few deep breathes to calm his laughter at Ed's outburst so he could add, "His lips will be so soft," he fakes swooning, "And his hand so gentle as he touches my cheek." He pounds his fist on the arm of the couch while Double D sat there quietly, looking defeated but having to acknowledge the fact that they knew him to well. Both boys finally calming down as Eddy wipes away a tear, "By the end of it, you'll be looking up all the symptoms for every STI in the book, and all the poor guy did was ask you on a date."

"Double D's flower is special Eddy," Ed reaches over and ruffles the beanie on his head.

"Ed's right Sockhead," he turns to face Eddy, "It's not a bad thing that you're still a virgin, just don't let the what ifs stop you from being happy." There was another chime from Double D's phone and Eddy lets out a heavy sigh, "Ok, who the fuck is it? Nat or Kevin?"

Turning over his phone he sees that Kevin has sent him another text, "Dork?"

He quickly dismisses the notification and unlocks his phone, "It's Nathan," his fingers fly across the keyboard as he types out his response to Kevin, "I'm watching a movie with my friends right now." Putting his phone on silence, he locks it and places it back in his pocket, "It seems that he has invited us to a party tomorrow." It was now time for some sweet revenge, "I told him that I would be happy to go, but unfortunately my friends are not really interested in such things and would not be joining us."

Eddy's jaw slowly drops before he pounces to begin tickling his friend "You call him, you call him right now Sockhead and tell him we're all coming."

Double D was laughing uncontrollably as he shifts wildly to try and protect his sides, "Stop Eddy, please stop, I'm going to soil Ed's couch."

"Silly Eddy," Ed gets up and separates the two of them, for god only knows how is mother would act if Double D pissed on his couch, "He's teasing."

"I knew that," he replies as he took his spot back at the other end of the couch and the gears in his head begin to turn, hatching a plan to find himself a girlfriend tomorrow. It wasn't that Eddy was unattractive, no he had grown into his looks as the baby fat melted away in the early years of puberty. It was his reputation that has hurt his chances with the fairer sex, as it hasn't improved much since he gave up scamming after that little run in with his brother. And though everyone in the cul-de-sac learned to get along better, they never did reach the status one would consider true friendship, as the social hierarchy and peoples reputations had bared the way. It was more like they had finally learned how to be socially polite to the Ed's, accepting their quirkiness which had once got on their nerves and how to walk away when it all becomes too much to handle. Needless to say, Eddy did very little talking or teasing for the rest of the evening as they finished their monster movie marathon, as his thoughts were too preoccupied with tomorrow.

Saying his farewells to his friends at a quarter past eight, Double D begins his short walk home to get ready for bed when his phone chirps at him, "Finally done with your movie night?" He continues walking slowly as to be mindful of his footing, fidgeting with his phone as he wasn't sure if he wanted to start a long conversation with Kevin this late in the evening. He was about to lock his phone and put it back in his pocket, so that he could fully pay attention to where he was going, when another three messages arrive, "Rude. You know I can see you. And I thought we were friends."

Double D looks in the direction of Kevin's house and sees the curtains of his bedroom window fall back into place. He quickly begins to type out a response, "My apologies Kevin, but you know that I'm about to go to bed."

"It's only eight-seventeen, you've got a little time," Double D lets out a sigh as he couldn't argue with that observation. But he was at least grateful that Kevin had started this conversation before he was already in bed, "So are you going to the party?"

Double D cocked a brow at his insistence, "You seem eager for an answer." He looks over his shoulder as he opens the door to his house and sees Kevin's profiled silhouette through his curtains. It was obvious that he was looking at his phone, before he turns to walk away, the shadow disappearing from view.

His phone chirps again as he closes the door, "I just want to know if there's going to be somebody there that I can have a real conversation with."

"Nat will be there," he replied, and Kevin sent him a sad emoji, "And Rolf."

As he climbs the stairs to his room, Kevin sends him a gif of a little girl lying on the floor throwing a temper tantrum then adds, "Don't do this to me man, you've got to come, I'll be bored if you don't."

"You're over exaggerating Kevin, I'm sure you will find some way to entertain yourself," he puts his phone back into his pocket and begins to brush his teeth.

He hears the chirp and feels his phone vibrate in his pocket two more times before he was finished. Plopping down on his bed and pulling out his phone again he unlocks it, finding a picture of Kevin laying in his bed, giving him his best puppy dog eyes and the word please under it. And of course, being in bed Kevin was already in wind down mode for the evening and was in his pajamas, which also meant he wasn't wearing a shirt. Double D lets out a heavy sigh as he feels his lower body react to the image, complaining to himself as he drops his phone upon his chest, "Why do you have to do this to me Kevin?" He takes a moment to let his body calm down before types out, "Alright, you win, I'll be there."

"Sweet, I knew you couldn't resist my charms."

Double D chuckles softly as he replies, "It was more than likely due to your incessant nagging."

"Ouch. Well either way I'm glad you're coming," Double D's heart skips a beat with those words, but quickly shakes it off.

"LOL, cool," he lightly chuckles at himself for his use of slang, "But now I've got to go to sleep."

He puts his phone on its charger and starts undressing for bed, his nerves beginning to become unsettled with each passing second that Kevin hasn't responded. Finally getting a response as he was putting on his pajama bottoms, he sits down on his bed and pulls his phone off its charger to open the message, finding a video embedded within. Hitting play he sees Kevin in his a poorly lit bedroom laying on his belly in his bed, the only source of light was coming from the neon Budweiser sign over his bed, the video was filmed at an angle looking up at him from the floor. "Goodnight dork," his quiet voice could barely be heard, "I'll see you tomorrow." The video shakes as a rough noise could be heard through the speakers, as Kevin was operating the device with one hand and was moving his thumb to hit the stop button.

Double D hits play again, carefully examining every nuance of the short video, the peaceful look on Kevin's face, the relaxed muscles of his shoulders and arms, the curve of his naked back and the rise and fall of his chest. Once the video had ended he types out his reply, "Goodnight Kevin," then puts his phone back on its charger and climbs into bed.

Edd went through his usual routine the following day of straightening up the house, which included the outdoor chores of mowing and weed eating the lawn. Which caused enough noise and vibration that he did not hear his phone go off with the text Kevin had sent to tease him by calling him butch. The red head having spotted him doing the manual labor as he left in Nat's car to go help his friend set up for the party. Naturally he would discover that text as soon as he was done with his chores and once everything was put back into the garage. His response to Kevin was a string of symbols that would create the illusion of someone flipping him off, he has begun to notice how daring he has become ever since he has started talking to the two of jocks.

A short time later he would receive a text from Nat, "Why don't you come over after you're done."

Checking the time on his phone as he types out his response, he sees that it was just a little after eleven, "I unfortunately do not have a way over there right now. Eddy is the only person I know with a car, who is willing to give me a ride, but he is currently still asleep."

Nat's response came quickly, "I can come pick you up."

"That's alright Nat, I'm going to wait to come over with my friends," he felt bad for turning down the offer, as Nat has been nothing but kind and supportive of him. Even going as far as to come out to him as pansexual, giving him advice and directing him to sites for information he hadn't considered before. But he also didn't want to upset his friends or make them feel left out by going to Nat's house before they were ready.

"It's cool, Double Defiant, though I was hoping you would help me keep "Special K" off his phone and on task, but I understand, just text me when you're on your way."

Putting his phone back in his pocket after assuring him that he would text, he goes inside to clean up and lay out the clothes that he would be wearing tonight. It had to be something casual, comfortable and stylish but had to look as though he hadn't put too much thought into it, as he didn't want to draw to much attention to himself. Finally, after thirty minutes of debate he chooses a simple black t-shirt with a gold penciled in dragon design and a pair of dark blue jeans. Casual, check, comfortable, check, not too far out of character, check, stylish, maybe not so much, but who was he really trying to impress tonight anyways. All that was left to do now was wait for his two friends to wake up so that he would have some company to help pass the time until they left for the party later. He spent that hour waiting for them to text by reading a book, the tale of two cities.

"Stop fidgeting Lumpy," Eddy admonished his friend as they stepped up to the front door of Nat's impressive home which was located on the richer side of town.

"I'm sorry Eddy," the tall man giggled nervously, "But do you think Nat's chicks are in the backyard? I so do want to see the chicks Eddy, do you think he built them a big house like this?"

Double D reaches up and pushes the doorbell, then admires the architecture of the home again as Eddy admonishes Ed, the three story, two-winged building seemed to dwarf even their school in size. But that was absurd and must be only a trick of the eye, for who really need this much room for one family. The wooden door swings open to reveal Nat on the other side, greeting them with a warm smile, the noise that had been barely audible a moment ago comes crashing upon them like a tsunami making landfall. "Hey guys, glad you could make it," he steps aside to let the three men in, then closes the door quickly behind them to contain the noise.

Ed bounces up and down on the toes of his feet, "Ask him Double D, please."

"Ask me what," Nat cocks a brow in curiosity and Double D leans in to whisper his friends question so as to spare him embarrassment in case someone over hears. "Sorry big guy, but I don't have any chickens, but maybe I'll get some for the next time you're here." He sees Ed deflate where he stood and adds, "But I do have something that I think you'll like." He gives Ed a big smile as he gently pulls him next to him and motions towards the stairs, "Why don't you go up to the third floor and take a left, at the end of the hall you'll find the bowling alley. I've got you a nice Angry Birds ball and set of pig pins to play with," Ed's face lights up with childlike joy as he dashes up the stairs. "There on lane six," Nat yells after him hoping he had heard him through the noise.

"You know he is going to love you for life now," Eddy says as he walks off.

"I hope so," Nat replied through the noise, "He's a good guy," but Eddy did not acknowledge anything he had said but continues walking, disappearing into the crowd.

"That was very nice of you Nathan," Double D comes up to stand beside his host, "Though I think your going to have to repair a few walls."

He looks at his shorter friend and raises a brow, "Why's that?"

"I am almost certain that Ed doesn't know how to bowl," he replied and sees the sudden realization wash over Nat's face. Images ran through the teens mind of Ed building a makeshift slingshot and the sound of his happy laugher as he lobs the bowling ball down the lane. But he shakes it off as he was sure Marcus and Dean, who were already up there playing, would teach him how to play the game or at the very least would come and get him.

"It's cool, as long as he's having fun," Nat played off his concerns and puts his arm around Double D's shoulder, "Now I've got somebody I want you to meet."

"Um," Double D stammers to find the words to protest the sudden introduction as Nat begins to lead him up the stairs, "Who is it?"

"A friend from my old school in Lemon Brooke," he looks down as they reach the first landing and sees the nervous trepidation in the boy's eyes, "It's cool Double Dashing, you're going to like him. He's into a lot of the same things you are, so I'm pretty sure you two will become good friends," they reach the second floor and start their way up to the next flight of steps.

Double D looks up at the taller teal hair boy and asks, "Are you trying to set me up with him?"

"I would never," Nat holds up three fingers on his free hand as he proclaims, "Scout's honor. I just thought you should have more friends with similar interests is all."

As they reach the third floor, the door at the end of the hall opens and they could hear Ed's maniacal laughter as they stop in front of a door just opposite the stairs. "Nat," the boy who exited the bowling alley calls out, "You've got to do something about Ed, he's wrecking the place."

A crash could be heard from the far end of the hall and Nat winces, "Where did he get a rubber band big enough?" Then it dawns on him that the gym was up here, and that Ed would have easy access to it, "Ok, I'll be right there." He turns back to Double D and frantically motions toward the door in front of them as he speaks quickly, "Ok, he's right in here, so go say hi while I stop Ed from tearing up the place."

Nat runs down the hall in the direction of the bowling alley while Double D takes a few breaths to calm his nerves about meeting someone new. Reaching up he turns the knob on the door and opens it, finding himself in a rather expansive gaming room. Lining the right and left walls were several full-sized arcade games, ranging from old school Pac-Man to Dance Dance Revolution. A pool table sat in the middle of the room, the pool sticks hung on the wall to the right of the door, a dart board to the left. Along the far wall hung three large screen T.V.'s with several bean bag chairs sitting in front of them, two occupants were lounging in the middle two chairs playing the new Street Fighter game and trash talking one another. As Double D closes the door, the game pauses and the two gamers look behind them to spot him slowly walking toward the pool table. The young African American woman looks back to her red headed friend as she quietly says something to him, he doesn't take his eyes off Double D as he continues his advance towards them. His expression told Double D that he was just as nervous as him, and he could feel his palms begin to sweet as he rounded the table.

She kisses him on the cheek before getting up from her chair to leave, the boy then tears his gaze away from Double D to look in her direction as she walks away, his green eyes begging her not to go. Out of a nervous habit he pushes his glasses up to sit properly on his nose, then adjusts the quiz bowl hat upon his head as he glances back towards his friend, watching her walk by the pool table on the same side as D. She gives Double D a warm smile, for which he politely returns, and wishes him good luck as she passes him by. Silently making her way out of the door, leaving the two of them alone so that they could get better acquainted. The red head turns his attention back to the game as Double D continues to make his way towards him and abandons the current versus match, returning the game to the character select screen.

Taking the bean bag chair beside the timid red headed man, he picks up the controller that his friend had just been using and introduces himself. The red head replied in kind, only simply giving his name in a quiet and nervous tone, "Kev."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kev," he says as they begin to select their characters, both of them quickly selecting Chun-Li at the same time. The two of them looking at each other with a smile on their faces as warm light laughter was exchanged between them, effectively breaking the ice.


	4. A Secret for Lips not Ears

Le Problème Avec Kevin Chapter 4 – A Secret for Lips not Ears

Both young men spent a good amount of time alone together, playfully teasing one another as they tried to kick the other's posterior at Street Fighter. Which led to light conversation as they became more comfortable with each other. Kev nervously clears his throat as he landed the finishing blow to Edd's character, "You probably don't remember me, but we met at last year's quiz bowl."

The game announced the second round and Edd was ready to teach his confident companion a lesson, "I definitely do remember you. You were quite an impressive opponent," Kev looks over and blushes, leaving himself wide open for a devastating attack.

He swallows hard and returns his attention back to the game as he replies, "You weren't half bad yourself." Oh god, not only did the hot dorky boy on the opposing team remember him, but he had called him impressive, was this a dream?

"Thank you, I think," he chuckles to emphasis that he was joking, "But as I recall we almost had you at the end."

"Yes, you did, but it was a lucky button press that saved the day," he replies as he goes to block but Edd's character makes contact before he could press the button, ending the round with his character being KO'd.

"Obviously," he emphasizes as he looks over at his friendly opponent and wags his eyebrows, feeling kind of cheeky with his real time demonstration of lucky button pushes. With the third round beginning Edd consoles his new friend, "It was unfortunate to hear that your team didn't make it passed state."

"What can I say," Kev's voice was strained as he tilted his controller, his fingers quickly pressing buttons to keep up with Edd's relentless onslaught. "No matter how good you might think you are, there is always someone better out there, but we gave it our best shot, so I'm happy." Edd was being ruthless in this final battle and he was finding it hard to hold him off, his health bar was depleting rapidly.

Edd was glad that he could handle defeat so well, because he was about to get his ass handed to him, "That's all you can really ask for in the end." The finisher connects and Kev groans in defeat as the last bit of his health disappears well before the animation had completed. Sitting his controller in his lap Kev rubs his face with the palms of his hands and leans back in his bean bag chair to stretch his arms over his head. The act causing his right knee to accidentally brush against Edd's leg, sending a nervous chill up his companion's body. "Would you like to walk around for a bit," Edd looks way, trying to hide his nervousness, "And maybe stretch your legs?"

"Sure, if you want to," the dorky red head stands and shuts the game down simultaneously, then turns to offer Edd a helping hand up as the young man receives a text.

Downstairs, Nat was mingling with his guests, directing newcomers to the "refreshments" and introducing strangers he thought would get along well together to each other. All while trying to have a serious conversation with one of his best friends, "So do you think they will hit it off?"

"In what way do you mean 'hit it off' oh king of butts," the shorter African American girl tilts her head slightly to the right with a playful smile upon her face. "If you mean that they are on their way to becoming good friends, then I would have to say yes. But if you think that Kev is giving him a prostate and oral exam as we speak, then the answer is hell no," he light laughter was music to Nat's ears, "You know he's too much of a gentleman for that."

"Don't you mean he's too awkward, Ang," Nat chuckles at his teasing of his absent friend.

"Hey Nat," the voice stops Ang from replying to his comment, forcing them to turn in the direction the voice had come from, "Have you seen Edd around?"

"Nah, Big Red," he bumps his fists to Kevin's, "I haven't seen him," he keeps his poker face on and omitted the fact that he knew that his dorky friend was upstairs meeting someone. As he didn't want Kevin's overprotective nature concerning the dork to come out if he discovers their plans.

"Have you checked the bedrooms," Ang adds teasingly, looking around Nat to Kevin, "You never know he might be getting lucky."

"Thanks for the visuals Ang," the girl noticed that Kevin seemed more irritated with the prospect that Edd could be getting busy. That it wasn't' at all the typical heterosexual teenage male reaction at the idea of two males getting it on.

"Well let's see if he is," Nat keeps the teasing going as he digs out his phone and begins to type out a text. This chance to see Kevin squirm due to his overprotectiveness was to good to pass up, "If he answers, then his virginity is safe. But if he doesn't, well," he catches Kevin's eyes with a playful grin upon his lips, "You get the idea."

Ang couldn't resist the temptation and begins to mimic someone in the throes of passion with a few moans and gasps for breath as she says, "That's it Mark, Tim, Anthony, fuck me like you mean it."

"Ha, ha, very funny girl," Kevin's irritation seemed to skyrocket with Ang's words and was noticeable in the glare he gave her as Nat's phone chimes with a text.

Unlocking it again, he looks at the message, "See our boy's purity hasn't been corrupted yet."

Nat tilts the phone in Ang's direction allowing her to read the text as Kevin swiftly slides in behind his friend to look over his should, "Does he say where he is?"

He quickly reads the text as Nat hadn't tried to hide it from him, "Hey Double Dateable, what are you up to?"

"We are going to do some mingling, thank you for introducing me to Kev, he seems to be a really nice guy and you were right, we do have a few things in common." Another message comes in as Kevin reads the first, "Though he is a hundred years to early if he thinks he can beat me at Street Fighter." He also sends a gif of Renji Abarai releasing Zabimaru in his first conflict with Ichigo, this last text gave Kevin the clue he needed to ascertain Edd's whereabouts.

Quickly rushes off back into the crowd in the direction of the staircase, Kevin made his way up to the third floor, "Who pissed in his Wheaties?" Ang had caught the serious look on Kevin's face before he turned to walk off.

"He probably thinks our boy is going to get freaky with Edd," Nat chuckles at the thought as an awkward scene staring the two dorks flashes through his mind, "Kevin's become a little too overprotective recently."

"Ah," she coos as she leads their way through the crowd and begins to quote the famous Billie Holiday song with a single alteration, "It's a fine bromance with no kisses."

Back upstairs Edd catches the off key and off beat singing of Eddy coming from the opposite end of the hall from the bowling alley as he and Kev left the game room. Taking his new friend by the wrist to minimize their chances of being separated, he guides them down the hall. Skillfully maneuvering their way through a group of teenagers that were headed in the opposite direction. But his hand did slip from the short red heads wrist when the boy was roughly bumped into by one of the rude and inebriated teens, "Watch it dork."

Quickly he grabs ahold of the young man's hand to pull him out of the group and to safety, "Our apologies, we'll be more careful next time." Edd didn't wait for a response from the jock, but quickly turns back around and continues to lead them down the hall towards the room the singing was coming from. Entering the room, they see that it is dimly lit, with a few couches and chairs to the right and left of the door. They also noticed that the walls had been sound proofed which meant that the only reason they heard Eddy singing was because the door had been left open. On the far end of the room hung several string instruments along the wall with a keyboard and set of drums in front of them. Off to the right is where the karaoke machine had been set up and this is also where Eddy now stood trying not to epically fail at belting out Give Me Love.

This is also when Kev tactfully releases Edd's hand and points to the drink bar, "Do you want something to drink," the beanie clad dork blushes as he nods. He was also shamefully relieved when Eddy's song had ended and was not surprised by the halfhearted applauses he received. Though he did love his friend, he could never find the courage to tell him that singing was not one of his talents. As they reached the bar Kev goes behind it to squat down and open the small refrigerator underneath, "Do you want coke, sprite or water?"

"Water please," he responds as the room is filled with the opening music for the next song the machine was queuing up. The first line of the song comes over the speakers in a deep sensual voice as Edd takes the small bottle off water offered to him by his companion then turns to face Kevin Barr as he serenades the small crowd.

Was there anything showmanship wise that Kevin wasn't proficient at, "He's quite good, is he a friend of yours?"

He did not turn to look at Kev as he answered, but kept his eyes locked onto Kevin, "You could say that we are acquainted." As did most of the girls in the room, even those who had an issue with his playboy ways, people just couldn't help but to be drawn to him. And as the chorus begins, Kevin's eyes look in his general direction as Kev comes around the refreshment bar to join him, singing, "I like me better when I'm with you." Edd's heart skips a beat, as his mind couldn't help but to fantasis that he was saying those words to him. But that was silly, Kevin is the epitome of masculinity, the man's man, the poster boy for straight men everywhere.

His self-doubt only being confirmed as one of the girls sitting in front of them turns to her companion to quietly squeal, "Oh my god, he's looking right at you." Even though she was attempting to keep her words a secret from those around her, Edd could clearly hear her and noticed who she was, Sarah.

Which meant her female companion could only be one person, her identity being confirmed when she turns to Sarah with a big smile upon her face, "Do you think he's going to finally ask me out?" Nazz pulls her phone out of her pocket and quickly takes a selfie, but because of the lighting in the room she was unsure and self-consciously asks, "Do I look alright?"

Kev leans in and tries to keep his voice from carrying as he had also noticed them, "They seem excited."

"Well he is very attractive," Edd flexes his cheek muscles as he swallows to keep the smile and blush from rising to the surface as Kevin winks in their direction. He tries to ignore the girls excited conversation as he continues, "So it would only be natural for them to desire his company."

"There has to be more to him than just that, because looks only get you so far." Kev did a quick personal inventory and found himself lacking in the sex appeal department if this is in fact the type of guy Edd is attracted to.

"I agree, your partners attractiveness cannot be the only driving force of any relationship," he averts his gaze from the man singing to catch Kev's eyes. "The man I will fall in love with must be funny, charming, a real gentleman and he most certainly must be able to hold a decent conversation."

"I hear you on that," Kev gives his friend a gentle smile, for he liked that answer, for he had those qualities in spades. This cemented his decision to take his time in getting to know Edd, he was going to show him his worth and merit, and to see where things would go between them. And if all that became of it was friendship, then he would do his best to be a great friend to him, but he did have his hopes up that it would lead to bigger and better things. Something he would probably only admit to Ang right now, for Nat would probably stick his nose into it and most likely is going to anyways.

Edd's curiosity on Kev's taste in men started to buzz in the back of his mind, as he was being a little self-conscious since he had shared his own, "And how about you? What's your perfect man like?"

"Hmm," Kev pretended to contemplate this question for a second, "Well, they'd have to be smart, sexy," he gazes intently into Edd's eyes. Causing the young man to blush with a warm smile under his gaze, "And have a beautiful smile that would melt my heart." Ok so yeah, a little flirting never hurts, especially if it means he gets to see that shy smile, which had deepened with his words, light up Edd's face again.

But that smile wasn't to last long as a familiar voice catches Edd's attention as Kevin's song ends ,"Hey Double D," sending a shiver down his spine, "Did you hear the song my man sung for me." Turning his head ever so slightly, he sees Lee waving in his direction, her two sisters standing beside her in their typical attack formation, a trapped Eddy subdued in a strangulating headlock.

A surge of panic hits Edd, "I-I-I'll be right back," he stutters out as he takes his first step toward the door. Attempting to give his new friend a quick explanation as Marie bats her long eyelashes at him with a playful grin upon her lips. Kev tries to ask the obvious question of where he was going, but Edd only needed to hear the first word to know how to answer him, "Bathroom."

Picking up his pace to leave the room quickly, he tries to stay under a run as to not show fear to the hunters, flinching as he hears Eddy call out to him for help as he steps through the door. "Don't leave me Sockhead," the sound was like the death throes of a trapped animal, "I thought we were friends." Kev curiously turns his attention from the door to the three sisters who had obviously caused his friends panic and looks away when he receives a smirking wink from one of the girls. His attention having been drawn to the two girls who had been sitting in front of them, as they excitedly stop the red headed singer at the door. The teen in question looked flustered as he was seemingly eager to get passed them but was being a gentleman by patiently talking to them.

Edd made his way down the hall, feeling kind of stupid for running away from the Kankers, wondering if Kev had noticed his panic and if he was going to think any less of him for it. Well it was too late to worry about it now, what's done is done, he would just wait an appropriate amount of time to make his fake restroom trip believable. Hopefully the Kankers would be gone by the time he got back, then he could try and repair the damage that has been done and salvage the situation. Walking passed the restroom on the third floor, he descends the main staircase to the second floor and turns left down the hallway. He was hoping to give the girls a wide berth with this course of action, to clear them a path to the first floor and away from him. Walking further down the hall he comes to the conclusion that this must be the floor and wing that the owners of the house had their bedrooms and guest rooms in. For he had witnessed a small group of teenagers lounging on the floor and bed through an open door, passing a joint around while laughing at absolutely nothing.

Walking a little further down the hall he tries the next door and finds it unlocked, opening the door he takes a step in but quickly reverses course when he sees a couple on the bed in a heavy make out session. Quietly closing the door behind himself, he continues his search for an unoccupied room to hide in for the next few minutes so that he could stay out of sight of the descending Kankers. It was when he was nearing the next door that he was grabbed roughly upon the shoulder and rushed towards the door. "There you are dork," Kevin says as he leans in passed him to reach the doorknob. The action of swinging the door open had disturbed another couple as the two boys on the bed had quickly separated from their intimate embrace. With lightning fast reflexes, the two of them had jumped to opposite ends of the bed, putting as much distance between them as humanly possible. "Out Jimmy," Kevin motions with his thumb over his shoulder toward the open door, "You know Nat doesn't want anyone in his room."

Jimmy was flustered as he spoke, "We were only talking."

Kevin chuckles in disbelief as he rubs his thumb across his eyebrow, "You can make out with Derek somewhere else, but not here." The African American boy looked embarrassed at having been obviously caught and stands, rushing passed the pair at the door.

Jimmy quickly chases after him but pauses as he nears Kevin, looking him seriously in the eye, "Thanks Barr."

"Glad to help," Kevin calls after the flustered teen as he made his way down the hall after his love interest, then guides Edd further in and closes the door behind them.

"What are we still doing in here if Nat doesn't want anyone in his room," he looks at Kevin as he motions around the room in a perplexed fashion.

"We're bros, dork, so he'll be alright with it since it's me," Kevin says as he walks over to sit on the bed, "And It's the only place we can talk in private."

Edd slowly walks the few feet from where he was standing to take a seat beside Kevin upon the bed, "About what?"

"Nothing really," Kevin shrugs his shoulders in a nervous way, "I just haven't seen you all night," and turns his head to lock eyes with Edd.

"Ah," he playfully bumps their shoulders together, "Has Kevin not been getting enough attention?"

He softly chuckles as he speaks, "Shut up dork," pushing Edd away gently, "You know I like talking to you."

But Edd didn't want people getting the wrong idea about the situation, the rumors about them being alone in a room together could seriously damage Kevin's reputation. "I'm sure you would have a better time talking to Nazz," he looks down at his hands which he was fidgeting with in his lap, "She does seem to be rather interested in you."

"We're just friends dude, you know that," Kevin had put extra emphasis upon the word friends.

"Yes, and so are we, but people will be a lot less likely to talk about it," god, he hated that the world worked like that, for he could never understand the whole guilty by association thing.

And apparently neither could Kevin, for he fell back on the bed with a loud sigh as he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "I just don't get that man," he rests his hands over his head, "Why does something so pure like our friendship, have to be considered wrong?"

Edd slowly lays down and turns his head to look at him, "I don't know Kevin, but that's just how the world works right now."

"Yeah I guess," Kevin turns his head to face him with a sympathetic look on his face, or was it more like a sad expression, "But you know, I really don't care what they think." That would be nice if that statement was true, for they both knew that Kevin was all about his image at school. "So, um, you know how you said I was lucky," he pauses and takes a few breathes as he tries to find the right words to say.

But Edd thought he was waiting for a reply, "When did I say you were lucky?"

He scrunches his brow up in thought as he tries to decide how much he should say and how to exactly say it, "So, like at the start of last year, I went to this party, um, I think it was a week after homecoming."

Edd tried to recall said event, but as they were rarely invited to them, they were just a passing side note in his life, "Over at Jacob's place?"

"Yeah, that's the one," he points in his general direction to emphasis that he was correct, "God that was a crazy fucking night." He takes off his ballcap and runs his right hand through his hair, letting out a heavy sigh as he recalls the evening in question. "Well I got a little wasted, so I decided to crash there, you know, trying to be responsible and shit," which was only a half-truth as there were other motivating factors in play.

Edd smiles proudly at the jock, "That was very mature of you."

"Yeah," he returns the smile, then looks up at the ceiling, "Anyways, I don't want to, uh, out anyone, but I, um, got some killer head that night."

Edd jumps up, propping himself up on his elbows to look down at the man beside him, "Wait, what?"

"I'm telling you that I let a guy suck me off," he covers his face again with his hands, "Oh god, why am I telling you this? I've never told anybody about it before," as he uncovers his face the memories of just how fucking hot Jimmy had looked going down on him runs through his mind. The surprise he had felt as he watched him slowly swallow every inch he had to offer him. Recalling just how god damn good the head had been, and how much of a high he had gotten from doing something that people considered dirty and wrong.

Edd covers his mouth, trying to hide the smile upon his lips that has been caused by the happiness he was feeling from the fact that Kevin trusted him enough to confide in him. "There is nothing wrong with a little experimentation Kevin, a lot of people do it at our age," he tried to comfort him. Thinking that Kevin's worry was caused from the fact that he could no longer be considered straight. "You might just be surprised on how many of our classmates have done the same thing, but are also keeping it a secret," maybe that bit of speculation might help ease his mind.

Kevin looks slightly annoyed as he responds, "I know that Edd, I can google things you know." His features and tone softening as he continues, "But is it really experimenting if you liked it and have done it more than once?"

Ok, well that was news which made Edd's curiosity skyrocket, "How many times?"

"Does it matter?" His mind quickly goes over the list of guys he has done things with after Jimmy and decides it was best not to share. For there was Plank, who he had caught staring at his ass in P.E. class, their little get together in the restroom after school was mind blowing. Then there was Tim after basketball practice, Kevin couldn't help but notice the boner in his shorts as they were changing clothes, the student unfortunately had to become the teacher in that experience. And finally, there was Greg who he had met online and had drove out to a country road with at midnight, he also happened to be the first guy Kevin had sucked off. Looking over he sees that Edd was still a little curious about it and he lets out a heavy sigh then adds, "Alright, it's been a few times, ok, are you happy now?"

"I'm not judging you Kevin," he flops back down on the bed slightly frustrated, "I was just surprised is all. I never had a clue that you were interested in guys, so u will have to forgive me if I was a little curious."

"It's alright," he lets out another sigh, releasing his anxieties, "I just wanted to let you know that you were wrong is all. I'm not lucky, because I'm still having to go through the same thing you did."

"Well, at least you won't have to go through it alone now," the two of them look at each other as Edd gives Kevin a reassuring smile.

"Do you mean that?"

Edd nods as he says, "I do."

Rolling on his side, Kevin leans over quickly and joins their lips, kissing the dork passionately as he brings his hand up to caress the backs of his fingers across Edd's cheeks. As if he had just realized what it was he was doing, he breaks the kiss and backs up to a respectable distance, "I-I'm sorry Edd, I don't know what came over me." He was the first boy that Kevin has kissed, and it was surprisingly electrifying, the urge to lean back in and continue it was overwhelming. But his fear that he would frighten the boy with his boldness had forced him into inaction.

"It's alright Kevin," he replied softly as he tried to catch his breath and steady his racing heart, "I'm not upset," his smile was further proof of that. Kevin had stolen his first real kiss and he was craving more of those sweet tasting lips. He looks away from him sheepishly as he tries to decide if he should bring voice to those desires, "Um, you can kiss me again, i-if you want."

Kevin hesitates for a moment as his mind had quickly formed a few doubts on whether he wanted to do this again or not, as though the thought of kissing a boy was somehow gayer then sucking a dick. But it wasn't the fact that it was considered gay that had his mind racing with doubts. It was because kissing was an emotionally vulnerable act and was that really a line he wanted to cross? But he also couldn't get the sensation he had felt when their lips connected out of his mind, he needed more of it. To push his boundaries and to see this through, to experiment with his sexuality and to discover what it was he exactly liked.

Cradling the back of Edd's neck with his free hand, he looks into those intensely beautiful but anticipating blue eyes as he traces Edd's jawline with his thumb and subconsciously licks his own lips. Leaning in he begins to kiss him again and his body reacts to the sensation which was pulsing through it and pooling in his loins.

The kiss deepens and Edd's heart and mind are both racing, _"Oh god is this really happening, am I really kissing Kevin Barr, is his erection really rubbing against my leg?"_

The aroma of his cologne, the taste of his lips and the scruff of his stubble fills his senses as Kevin's heaving chest presses down upon him. The sound of Kevin's ragged speech as their lips part excited him even further, "Oh baby," another quick skillful kiss, "You taste so good."

His free hand begins to explore Edd's body, slowly sliding down his side tenderly to try and slip its way under his shirt then make its way back up his smooth pale skin. Searching for the sensitive bud of his nipple, yearning to tease it with his rough calloused thumb, to make it erect and easier to suck upon. But Edd had stopped his hand before it had a chance to begin, intertwining their fingers together, he clasps it tightly for support in this turbulent sea of emotional and sexual highs. With his mind a fog of hormones he could only manage to breathe out, "Oh Kevin," in a mingled moan between kisses as his erection rubbed against his seducer's thigh. "I like," his words being gobbled up by Kevin's lustful mouth, silencing them before they were brought to life.

The desire to touch this perfect flesh which he had only observed from a distance was overwhelming as his free hand begins to slide down the back of Kevin's shirt. Teasing the hem of his jeans, he could feel the elastic waistband of his underwear and right below it the top of his gluteus maximus. Kevin manages to free his hand from Edd's grasp and tucks it under his waist to cradle him as he breaks the kiss to roll over on his back, bringing Edd with him to straddle his hips.

Edd's back was arched as he leans down to greedily continue the kiss, his elbows resting upon the bed on either side of Kevin's head for support as his fingers played with his thick red hair, his ballcap having fallen to the floor forgotten. Kevin's hands, now free of any encumbrance, continue their earlier exploration of the sexy dorks body. Gliding the back of his right hand along the exposed flesh of his belly as he makes his way up to his chest, bringing the shirt with it as he went. While his left hand ran along his leg to gently take hold of his hip, coaxing the boy into rocking them along his clothed erection as he slowly grinds against his ass.

The euphoria of the moment was broken by a loud thud against the door as if something had fallen against it, forcing the two of them back into reality as they quickly look in its direction. The familiar sound of the doors knob being turned fills their overly sensitive hearing, prompting Edd to jump off of Kevin's lap and to stand up properly upon the floor. Wiping the excess moisture from his lips as the door swings open revealing Nat and Ang in a passionate embrace as they enter the room. Neither one of them noticing the pair of trespassing voyeurs until Kevin moves to retrieve his hat from the floor.

As Nat breaks the kiss, Ang turns to look at the pair, "Hey Barr," Nat raises and eyebrow, "What are you doing in here?"

Kevin clears his throat, "Just talking."

Ang looks from one to the other, both noticing the disheveled state of the bed Kevin was sitting on and Edd's nervous fidgeting, and she responds sarcastically, "Right, talking. Edd hon," Ang draws his attention, ceasing his hands nervous movement, "Kev has been looking for you downstairs, I think you can find him in the living room, if you hurry." She knew that whatever it was that Kevin was playing at, it wouldn't end well for Edd and that Kev was a much better match from him. She waited patiently for him to leave the room with a thank you and blushing cheeks before she turns on Kevin. A serious look upon her face and her finger inches from his nose as she points at him to stress her point, "Find another playmate."

He leans back on his elbows to put some distance between himself and her finger, "We were only talking Ang."

"Whatever," she disbelievingly waves off his protests, "That dowsing rod of a dick of yours can find another hole to fill."

"Ang," Nat interrupts to try and stop the situation from escalating any further, "If he says they were just talking, then that's what they were doing." There were plenty of reasons why Edd would look so flustered, for after all Kevin was a bit straightforward with any conversations he had and was not unashamed of himself. He might have just made the dork uncomfortable with any number of topics he would normally talk about with his friends, sex of course being amongst them. But until Kevin said otherwise, it would be wrong of them to assume that he is bisexual just because he was alone in a room with a person who is gay. Not to mention that they would also be stereotyping Edd if they still went under the assumption that something had happened, since Kevin is identifying as straight. It would paint him as the evil homosexual who seduces innocent straight boys into sleeping with him for kicks.

"Finally, the voice of reason," Kevin dramatically calls out as he gets to his feet and begins to walk passed her.

But Ang wasn't going to be so easily fooled and forces him to stop, sticking her finger right up in his face again, "You better not hurt either one of them." She knew from Nat's description of the young man, that if Kevin acted like he was getting serious with him, he would romantically distance himself from Kev. And any pain he would cause him might roll over to her friend, causing him pain in the end as he would try and comfort Edd.

"Whatever," he makes his way around her, "I'm not doing anything," then turns around and walks backward, opening his arms to plead his innocence, "So you got nothing to worry about."


	5. Love Grows and Struggles Like… an Angry

Le Problème Avec Kevin Chapter 5 – Love Grows and Struggles Like… an Angry Child

 **A/N- The title for this chapter comes from the scene where Cyrano, who is speaking through Christian, describes his love for Roxane as baby Hercules, unable to be killed by Hade's twin snakes Doubt and Pride.**

 **The first day of school**

Edd struggles to wake up the following morning, the blaring alarm coming from his phone was like a mortal enemy calling him out to duel, unasked for but ultimately unavoidable. Tapping the screen of his phone to dismiss the troublesome alarm he became aware of the absence of warmth behind him where Kevin once lay, the thrown back blanket the only proof that he had really been there. Groaning against the grogginess in his head as he sits up to place his feet upon the floor, he curses his inability to say no to Kevin last night, though he knew he should have to avoid his current fate. For he had only succeeded in keeping Edd up for at least another hour with his frantic kisses, sensual touches and dry humping. If Edd hadn't finally insisted that they needed to get some sleep around three, he was certain things would have escalated well passed the second base threshold he was currently comfortable with.

As he got ready for school he did his best to keep his mind from fretting over Kevin's reaction to his desire to maintain his purity and his wishes to take things slow. For even though Kevin had reassured him that he understood and was cool with it, there was a slight hint of frustration in his expression. And if the rumors about Kevin were to be believed then that is probably why he was no longer in bed this morning, as his words and thoughts were not the same. As Edd was getting into the shower, the worry that he has probably already given up on trying to be with him hits his stomach, _"Well, if that's all it takes for Kevin to no longer be interested in me, then I am probably better off."_

But the fire of desire, once kindled, is not so easily extinguished, a lesson our naive brainiac would quickly learn as he entered the school building and received a text from Brainy Smurf. The nickname and picture had been assigned to Kev's contact information by Nat, since Edd had come to him for his phone number the day after the party, "Good morning, I hope you have a good day."

Nat had to wonder how two exceptionally intelligent individuals, like these two, could be so forgetful about simple yet important things like exchanging numbers and social media information. But he wasn't complaining, for they had both caught on to their mistake rather quickly and had asked him for help in correcting the situation. The added bonus of getting into Edd's phone and jokingly changing Eddy's name and picture to Greedy Smurf brought a playful smile to his face. He had so many other playful plans for the people in Edd's contact list, for example he was about to change Kevin's name to Hefty Smurf. But was unfortunately stopped as his dorky friend had caught on to the fact that it was taking him far too long to put in one number and had asked for his phone back before he could do too much damage.

With a few thoughtful words, Edd responds to his friend's well-wishes before putting his phone back into his pocket. Looking up just in time to spot Kevin Barr coming out of the restroom ahead of them, followed quickly by Plank, the two boys turning to walk in the same direction that he and his friends were going in. The red headed jock was blissfully unaware of Edd's intense examining gaze as he walked and talked with his friend and teammate. Leaving the young dork free to ponder and even envy the existence of Kevin's form fitting blue jeans. Wondering why that fabric had to sculpt and accentuate his gluteus maximus so perfectly, envying its proximity to the set of well-defined muscles. "Earth to Sockhead," Eddy snaps his fingers in front of his friend's nose a few times to further help get his attention.

Being suddenly brought out of his thoughts, he turns his attention to his right with a confused expression upon his face as he asks, "My apologies Eddy, but what were we talking about?"

"Where the fuck's your mind at," he pulls Edd's class schedule out of his hands, "You're about to walk past your class," displaying the piece of paper as proof.

Ed chuckles softly as he speaks, "He's been hanging around Nat to long Eddy," his voice begins to carry garnering the attention of those around them, "All hail the prince of butts," most notably Kevin's. He continues to laugh to himself as he waves goodbye to his embarrassed friend and walks further down the hall with Eddy in tow. Turning his attention to the red head as he passed him, he waves with a broad sweeping motion over his head, "Hiya Kevin," Kevin returns his greeting with a calm, but friendly wave. Smiling contently Ed turns his attention back to where he was going, his soft chuckling could still be heard over the small crowd in the hall. He begins to shake his derrière in time with his chants of, "Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy," then he looks over his shoulder at Edd with a playful toothy grin.

Feeling an intense gaze upon him, Edd turns his head to lock eyes with Kevin and notices the confused look he was giving him before turning to hide his flushed face and open his classroom door. After his first class was over, Edd did his best to avoid Kevin in the halls by taking the long way around to his next class from his locker. He just couldn't face him with the embarrassment of Ed's shenanigans, not to mention his own self-doubts about Kevin's intentions and what he might be to him. This avoidance spurred on a barrage of texts that he did his best to ignore during his science class, reading the ten messages he had gotten when the teacher wasn't looking. The first one asked, "What was all that about with Ed," and the last one asking, "Are you mad at me?"

Mad would be a bit harsh, upset with him, most definitely, but who wouldn't be after being ditched in the middle of the night without any kind of explanation. The act of waking up alone this morning had made Edd feel cheap and used and he wasn't going to stand for such behavior. If Kevin really wanted to be with him there had to be clear communication between them, even with his decision to not come out just yet. He could understand his choice, hell, he had just gone through the uncertainty and doubt that Kevin was currently going through and had told himself that he could be patient with him about it. That he didn't mind being kept a secret for his boyfriend's sake, if it meant that they could be together. But were they really boyfriends, because Kevin hasn't officially asked him out yet. So could this mean that Edd is assuming way to much just because they had been constantly talking since the party, not to mention their heavy make out sessions?

Edd pondered these things as he walked the crowded halls towards the lunch room, distracting himself from those around him until he ran face first into the object of his mental deliberations. His stammering apologies were silenced when the red head began to speak, "It's alright dude no harm done." He hesitantly leans in closer so that Edd could her what he was whispering, "We need to talk."

Edd forces himself to speak calmly as his earlier thoughts had been erased from his mind and replaced with a haze of euphoric bliss as he looked into those green eyes, "Sure Kevin, what would you like to talk about?" This is exactly why he has been avoiding Kevin all day, so he could have space he needed to think things through and not have his mind go all Neanderthal on him because of his feelings for the man.

"Not here, not now" his eyes dart to a couple of their classmates as they passed them by, "How about you call me later tonight." He spots his teammates walking towards them, "I'll text you when I'm done with practice."

Even though Edd wanted to get this over with now and ease his own worries, he knew that Kevin wouldn't be comfortable talking about this where anyone could possible overhear them. So, it was with a sense of reluctance that he agrees, "I understand, we'll talk then."

"Cool," Kevin pats him on the shoulder with friendly familiarity as he walks around him to make his way over to join his group of friends and leave the dork behind to continue his worried ponderings. Was Kevin mad at him for needing time to himself? Was he going tell him they were through because of his reluctance to go all the way last night? Even though he had told himself earlier that he would be better off if Kevin was just looking for a good time, the thought still sent a wave of pain through him. Was he the only one who had thought that they were dating? Had he jumped the gun emotionally with such an assumption? He had been fretting over these thoughts as he had mindlessly wondered into the cafeteria and sat down at the table he and his friends usually would sit at.

Eddy barked with a full mouth as he sat his food on the table, "Are you going to answer that?"

Edd had apparently been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he had completely tuned out the world and hadn't noticed his phone ringing in his pocket, "Hello." He had gone through the muscle memory of answering his phone, swiping his thumb to the right and bringing it up to his ear without looking at who had been calling. His nerves were now getting the better of him, as his mind raced with thoughts that Kevin had grown more impatient and was now calling to tell him that they were done.

"Hey, are you at lunch," the voice of his dorky red headed friend pensively asked.

Edd breathes out a small sigh of relief, releasing his anxiety into the world, "I am."

"What's wrong?" Kev's voice was filled with a worried tone but was more relaxed now that he knew that he hadn't heard wrong when Edd had told him when his lunch was.

"Nothing's wrong, why?" He replied trying to conceal his emotions but knew that he had failed miserably in the attempt, for both Ed and Eddy and cocked a brow at his lie.

"Is that Edd?" A familiar female voice could be heard on the other side of the phone keeping Kev from replying to Edd inquiry.

"Yes Ang, it's Edd," Kev replied, but his voice had been quickly muffled by a noise coming through the phone, "No Ang, wait, give me back my phone."

The noise subsides, and the girls voice comes in loud and clear, "Hey Edd, I was just wondering if Nat has talked to you yet?"

"No, I haven't seen him yet," Edd goes through his memories to see if he recalled seeing the teal haired boy today but realized that his avoidance of Kevin meant that he had also avoid Nat.

Kev's protests persisted in the background as her tone suggested that she was keeping him from reaching his phone, "OK, so what are you doing this weekend?"

He thought about it for a second and knew that other then getting a head start in his studying and hanging out with his friend like he normally does, he was relatively free, "I currently do not have any plans, why?"

"Well the three of us," her voice fades, "Hey, I was talking."

"Sorry about that," Kev was obviously in possession of his phone again, the strain in his phone told him that he was now keeping her at bay. "As she was saying," he sounded nervous, "The three of us are going to the movies this weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to come with."

"I don't know," Edd was a little apprehensive as he knew Nat and Ang had almost caught him making out with Kevin. Nat didn't seem to have come to the same conclusion that Ang had at the time and showed no signs of judging him for it. He also he didn't know Ang that well, and even with her earlier invitation, he could not be sure what she thought of him.

"Please," Kev pleaded, "You'll be sparing me from a boring night of watching them make out."

Ang's voice was distant but could still be heard clearly, "Don't be telling lies about us, Kevin Anderson, we do more than that."

"Yeah, only when your driving to and from your make out spots," he teased her, "Your scarring me for life you know." He turns his attention back to his conversation with Edd, "So what do you say, will you come with me, please? You'll be keeping me company, and sparing me from a fate worse than death," Kev dramatically and playfully pleads then winces from the notebook that Ang slaps against his head as a few foul words left her lips.

"Well it does seem to be for a good cause, soooo" he drawls then pauses to tease the boy, "Just let me know when and where."

Kev's voice was noticeably excited now that he has agreed, "I'll let you know once the lovebirds figure if out."

"Ok, then just text me when you know," it was strange how this simple invitation from a friend had lifted his spirits, helping him to forget his worries over a certain red head.

"Will do," he laughs uneasily, "Got to go, can't talk and run for my life, Ang is about to kill me, and I would like to spare myself the humiliation of having you listen to that."

"Don't worry Edd," Ang said loud enough for him to hear, "I'm only going to maim him, I won't kill him."

"I'll be praying for your survival," he laughed softly, "It would be a shame to miss this weekend because you're in the hospital or six feet under."

"Oh, don't worry, I have nine lives," he pauses for a brief moment, buying himself a few more moments of life, "Ok, well, I'll talk to you later."

The phone hangs up before Edd could respond, probably due to Ang's impending strike, and Edd smiles as he puts his phone away "Was that your boyfriend," Eddy teased, wagging his eyebrows at the end of his words.

"No Eddy," he said with disdain towards Eddy's immaturity, "He is just a friend."

"Tell little red that I approve," Ed chimed in giving his friend two thumbs up.

"Yet again, he is just a friend," he opens his lunch bag and begins to lay out his nutritionally balanced meal.

"Mmmhmmm," Ed hummed, "Right."

Edd didn't feel like arguing the point to his friends, they obviously were not going to listen to reason on this subject. He knew that they meant well, for they were only hoping that he would find himself someone to fall in love with, it was just that the person his heart skipped a beat for wasn't the person they thought it was. The rest of their lunch period was spent in an animated conversation about comics, video games, and the cheesy direct to video horror movies that they were looking forward to, leaving the conversation about his phone call on the sidelines.

Before the school day was over Edd had received a text from Nat informing him that he would be picking him up on Saturday to drive him to their "Date". He stopped what he was doing to wonder why Nat would use that word to describe this weekend, for he knew that they were only friends after all, deciding to ultimately chalk it up to his brand of teasing. With the excitement of the upcoming get together this weekend, as well as needing more time to think about his and Kevin's "relationship", he decides he would send a text instead of calling him. "I don't know what is going on right now," he was trying to keep the suggestive language down, in case someone else was to read the text. "I don't know what to think or what to do with the current situation I find myself in. If you have any suggestions about it, I would like to hear them," he could only hope that Kevin would understand that he needed him to tell him what he meant to him. "So, I do apologize that I am currently a little busy right now and am unable to talk. I hope you have a good night, and I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Kevin did not reply to his text, Edd could only assume that he was either upset that he had giving him a cryptic text instead of calling him like he said he would, or that he was trying to figure out how to respond. But unfortunately for our raven-haired dork, neither was the case, as Kevin had completely forgotten that Edd was supposed to call him. And hadn't even noticed his phone notifying him of the text message as he was preoccupied with school work, as he tutored someone in biology, specifically, human anatomy.


End file.
